The need for some form of visor wiper on helmets, such as the helmets used by motorcyclists, snowmobilers, and firefighters, for example, is recognized and understood. To date, though, very few such devices have been developed that will fit existing helmets. The few devices that might do not employ the features needed and currently desired. The present apparatus provides for fit to existing helmets and also provides advantages not heretofore seen in the art.